Wherever And Whenever You Want
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine don't care that they're in the middle of a crowded staircase. Warning: Klaine fluff!


"…To Kiss You Wherever And Whenever You Want…"

* * *

**_In which Blaine and Kurt don't care that they're in the middle of a crowded staircase. _**

* * *

"Kurt, they're beautiful," Blaine smiled, taking the red and yellow flowers from his boyfriend. "But… what are they for?"

"These are to celebrate… you," Kurt told him, smiling adoringly up at Blaine.

Blaine blinked in surprise and continued smiling as he spoke. "You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I just… I love that about you." He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and added, "Thank you." He wanted so badly to kiss him but he knew he had to be aware of their surroundings. They were on a crowded stairway at McKinley High, and he didn't want their moment to be ruined by some jerk shouting slurs at them.

But he suddenly thought of the moment on that very staircase when Kurt had told him that he'd never been kissed. Well, now Kurt had had several kisses that really counted—Karofsky's and Brittany's kisses didn't count, Blaine reminded him countless times. And maybe Blaine could shade over the bad memory on the staircase… by giving Kurt a real kiss on that very spot. He wasn't sure Kurt wanted him to do that in front of all of the people on the staircase, though.

Then he saw the almost disappointed look in Kurt's eyes when he glanced at the people passing them on the stairs. Did Kurt want Blaine to kiss him? With all those people watching? He answered his own question—_duh, of course he does—_when he saw Kurt glance at his lips hopefully. He stepped down one more step so he was at eye level with Kurt and they both smiled. Kurt watched him eagerly as Blaine put the flowers out to the side and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, the soft flowers hiding the intimate moment from judging eyes.

When they broke apart, Blaine put the flowers in front of his nose and sniffed, mouthing '_I love you' _to Kurt over the top of the bouquet. Kurt blushed and grinned brightly at him before reaching his arm out, offering it to Blaine. Blaine smiled softly and hooked his arm through Kurt's, walking down the stairs with him and towards their next class.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine lay in Kurt's bed, Kurt playing with Blaine's fingers while Blaine spooned him. "What made you change your mind?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hummed. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't going to kiss me earlier on the stairs," Kurt clarified. "But then you did. What changed your mind?"

Blaine smiled, holding him closer. "Well, first of all I could tell you wanted me to," he murmured. He could see the corner of Kurt's mouth twitch up in a smile. "And I also thought back to when you told me you hadn't ever been kissed until Karofsky kissed you." Kurt flinched subtly and Blaine noticed so he hugged him tightly, soothingly. "And then I told you that it didn't count with Karofsky because it didn't mean anything to you and you didn't want it," he continued. "I was sort of hoping I could cover up that memory by giving you a real kiss in the very place that you told me you had never been kissed."

"I love you," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's arms impossibly tighter around him.

"I love you, too," Blaine answered instantly, smiling at the way it felt so natural to say it. "So… did my plan word?" he asked hopefully.

"I think it did," Kurt smiled. Then he thought of something and frowned. "But you shouldn't have done it just for me… I know you still feel uncomfortable with PDA because of what happened at your old school." Blaine tensed and Kurt turned around in his arms, looking at Blaine and cupping his cheek gently.

"I don't mind so much anymore," he lied, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, honey, it's okay to be scared sometimes," Kurt assured him. "I don't mind that we only kiss in private. It's romantic, actually," he shrugged.

"I always thought I was just holding back because I didn't think you wanted PDA," Blaine whispered. "But maybe I was just too afraid to admit that it was because of me," he finished; he was looking down in what Kurt realized was shame.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt ordered gently, tilting Blaine's head up and kissing his lips lightly. "I love you no matter what. And if you don't feel comfortable with PDA then we'll just save it for when we're alone together or with family. You don't have to feel bad."

Blaine listened intently and hung on Kurt's every word like a whispered promise. "I love you so much," he said with a tearful smile. "And… I mean, we can at least hold hands more in the hallway. Maybe no one will notice."

Kurt smiled and pecked his lips. "I love that idea. But for now let's enjoy the fact that we have some alone time to be as affectionate as we want," he suggested, wrapping his arms around Blaine and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, one arm going underneath Kurt's shoulders.

They stayed content in each other's arms, losing track of how much time passed by. It didn't matter, because they had the whole night to just hold each other and never let go. Countless whispers of '_I love you' _were shared and they lost track of how many times they smiled before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Whether they were alone or surrounded by strangers at school, it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was that they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yay~ a cheesy ending. Hope you like it :) I got the idea from TUMBLR and had to write it, so here it is. Short and sweet. **

**Review please :)**


End file.
